Hikari
by Sun's rays won
Summary: Un petit one-shot, suite de A jamais. Pour rendre hommage à ce manga que j'aime tant! C'est un jour que Naruto et Hinata n'oublierons jamais: la naissance de Hikari, leur aînée.


_**Ce manga merveilleux se termine! Et Dieu sait à quel point je suis heureuse de la fin! :D C'est tout de même doux-amer, parce que ça a horriblement me manquer! Mais pour exprimer mon amour pour Naruto, en ce jour spécial, je tenais à publier ce petit One shot, suite de A jamais. J'espère qu'il va plaire! :)**_

Un cri de triomphe m'échappe en voyant mon premier succès avec un pancake.

L'ironie ne m'est pas passée inaperçue. Je suis un homme de vingt-cinq ans, d'une rare prospérité, capable de mettre un gorille particulièrement gros au tapis sans grande difficulté, et qui peut gérer à la fois une crise du dodécagone et une réunion avec le conseil supérieur de la ville —tâche ardue, vous pouvez me croire—, mais je n'ai pas pu préparer un pancake décent pour sauver ma vie, au cours de ces deux dernières années.

Je suis bien heureux de pouvoir mettre cette anecdote embarrassante derrière moi avec le magnifique cercle de farine, de sucre, de lait et d'œuf sous mes yeux.

Une des choses dont je suis fier, c'est qu'une fois que je comprends quelque chose, plus aucun échec ne se présentera à moi la concernant.

-Bonjour, beau blond ! Salue une voix féminine derrière moi, une voix que je chéris plus que tout au monde depuis sept ans, déjà.

Je me tourne vers ma femme, Hinata, et, comme d'habitude depuis la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle, le monde autour de moi s'arrête, et plus rien n'existe. Rien à part cette magnifique créature, aux yeux si captivants, dans lesquels je me perdrais bien pour le reste de ma vie.

On serait tenté de croire qu'après sept ans de mariage, je serais habitué à l'avoir à mes côtés, et de prendre notre vie à deux pour acquis, mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
>Chaque jour qui se lève, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être reconnaissant à l'univers de l'avoir mise sur mon chemin, tout comme je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber encore plus profondément amoureux d'elle.<p>

Mes yeux parcourent sa silhouette, savourant la vue de sa peau pâle et parfaite, de ses lèvres charnues bien comme je les aime, mais surtout, la grosse bosse dans son ventre, à peine cachée par sa nuisette blanche en soie.

Comme à chaque fois, une vague de fierté et de bonheur m'envahit, et je ne peux réprimer mon élan d'amour pour elle quand je m'avance d'un pas décidé vers elle, pour la prendre dans mes bras.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, et hume sa douce odeur de lavande tout en lâchant un bruit de pur contentement.

-Bonjour, belle brune. Murmuré-je dans son cou.

Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou, et je l'entends soupirer de satisfaction.

Nous somme restés là, pendant quelques minutes; enfermés dans notre bulle et envoyant le reste du monde promener.

Je la lâche éventuellement, pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

L'amour inconditionnel que je lis dans ses yeux ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, me faisant toujours me demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter une telle femme.

A chaque fois, ma réponse est toujours la même. Je n'ai rien fait, et je ne la mérite sûrement pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de ne pas lui faire regretter de m'avoir choisi. Et je m'applique à cette tâche, chaque seconde de la journée.

Je me penche pour un baiser tendre et langoureux, avant de finalement me séparer d'elle, à contrecœur.

-Comment tu vas ? Demandé-je sincèrement.

Je lui pose cette question chaque matin depuis son « accident » à Nokoribi, il y a sept ans.

L'accident s'est avéré être un attentat; un ennemi du dodécagone ayant eu la rancune tenace voulait se venger et s'en est pris à Hinata qui était le cœur de l'organisation; qui l'est toujours, d'ailleurs…

Les jours que j'ai passés à attendre qu'elle se réveille, tout en pourchassant la criminelle, ont été les plus noirs de ma vie.

Heureusement, tout cela est bien derrière nous, et la vie s'est bien rachetée en nous offrant un bonheur enivrant.

-Je vais bien, Naruto. Murmure-t-elle, passablement lasse de ma question.

Je sais qu'elle ne me demandera jamais d'arrêter, cependant. Elle est consciente que cette peur de la perdre restera toujours gravée en moi, bien qu'elle fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me convaincre qu'elle n'ira nulle part de si tôt.

-Le bébé va bien, lui aussi. Continue-t-elle, clairement tentant de me détendre.

Et ça marche. Un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

-Tant mieux ! M'exclamé-je. Assieds-toi, j'ai fait à manger.

Je la conduis doucement vers la table de la cuisine et l'aide à s'asseoir.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent devant les mets que je lui ai préparés. Tarte aux fraises, omelettes, croque-monsieur, et pancake sont étalés sur la table près du cocktail de fruit.

-Eh ben ! Tu t'es particulièrement investi aujourd'hui. Remarque-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'élargit.

-Je me suis dit que j'allais enlever un peu de ton stress en t'impressionnant avec mes compétences culinaires. Répondis-je, ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Bien qu'elle m'ait dit que le bébé allait bien, je sais qu'elle est toute aussi inquiète que moi.  
>Il y a deux jours, ça faisait exactement neuf mois que Hinata était enceinte. Le bébé aurait déjà dû être là. Ino Yamanaka, le gynécologue et une grande amie, nous avait rassurés en nous disant que tout allait pour le mieux. Nous avons même fait une échographie, et le bébé était en parfaite santé. Ca ne nous a pas empêchés de nous faire du souci.<p>

Depuis cette annonce, cependant, j'ignore mon anxiété avec le plus grand soin; sachant pertinemment que Hinata a besoin de mon enthousiasme et de ma force pour ne pas céder à l'angoisse.

Son regard s'attendrit et elle me caresse doucement ma joue, en signe de gratitude.

-Tu n'as rien fait brûler, aujourd'hui. Dit-elle, avec ce ton cajolant qui me convaincrait de céder à une amputation; j'ai tout de même senti la moquerie derrière ses mots.

Je ris doucement.

-C'est vexant ce que tu dis. Rétorqué-je joyeusement.

-Mais c'est un fait, mon cher mari !

J'adore entendre cette appellation venant d'elle, tout comme je sais qu'elle adore dire ces mots.

-Allez mange ! Et goûte le pancake en premier ! Ordonné-je doucement.

-C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Commente-t-elle. Naruto Uzumaki fait enfin des pancakes correctement !

-Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot et organiser une grande fête pour célébrer ça ! Préviens-je.

C'est à son tour de rire. Et c'est la plus beau son qui existe sur cette terre.

-Chiche ! Soyons fous.

Elle ne le pense pas, bien évidemment; mais la plaisanterie nous a aidés à garder nos inquiétudes à distance, ne serait-ce que pendant une heure.

-Et le pire, c'est que c'est délicieux ! Me félicite-t-elle doucement, les yeux brillants de fierté.

Mon cœur fait un bond. La réaction qu'elle tire de moi au moment le plus inattendu m'étonnera toujours.

-J'ai suivi ta recette, mais j'ai ajouté un peu plus de sucre. Admets-je, tout content.

-C'était bien pensé. Reconnaît-elle.

Un silence confortable tombe, de temps en temps interrompu par une exclamation de plaisir venant d'elle, après une bouchée de mon pancake.

Au tableau qui s'offre à moi, je sais déjà ce que je vais faire pour le petit déjeuner, à partir de maintenant.

-Oh ! Sai m'a envoyé un message, tout à l'heure. Tout est prêt pour le festival de la lumière, et il a aussi parlé aux gars de la météo: nous auront une soirée très claire ! Annonce-t-elle.

Sai est l'associé de Hinata depuis un an. Et, depuis qu'elle a pris son congé de maternité, c'est lui qui la remplace à la tête de sa société d'organisation événementielle, la meilleure de toutes.

C'est une autre chose dont je suis très fier; le succès de ma femme. Et en plus, elle ne le doit qu'à elle.

Je l'ai vue se plier en quatre pour faire marcher son affaire, ne dormant que quatre heures par nuit, et tenant tête à toutes les grosses pointures de Konoha alors qu'elle se fraye son chemin dans un monde impitoyablement machiste. Mais ça a payé, au final. Sa clientèle fait rêver le monde entier.

-C'est super ! Félicité-je, fasciné par la passion qu'elle a pour son travail.

Et dire que jusqu'au jour de notre rencontre, elle n'arrivait pas à parler sans bégayer…

-Tu comptes assister à l'ouverture ? M'enquiers-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Je sais qu'il y a très peu de choses qui l'empêcheraient de rater ça.

-Si le bébé se décide à sortir, d'ici-là. Marmonne-t-elle tendrement, le regard sur son ventre.

Je serre les lèvres.

-C'est dans un mois. Ca ne va pas prendre aussi longtemps ! Rétorqué-je.

-S'il hérite de ma timidité, rien n'est moins sûre…

Je n'aime pas trop la tournure de la conversation, donc je me lève et me penche vers elle pour retrouver l'atmosphère joyeuse de tout à l'heure.

-Je vais peut-être intervenir, finalement. On sait tous les deux que ce genre de timidité ne me résiste pas longtemps, avec mon charme ! Plaisanté-je.

A mon grand soulagement, un rire amusé lui échappe.

-Et tes magnifiques yeux. Continue-t-elle, sur le même ton.

-Et mon corps de rêve !

Un fou rire s'en suit avant que le silence ne revienne.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue et la fixe, émerveillé.

-Je vous aime, Hinata Uzumaki ! Murmuré-je, diffusant tout le poids de mon amour pour elle dans ces trois mots.

Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes.

-Je vous aime tout autant, Naruto Uzumaki ! Dit-elle, sa voix chargée d'émotions.

Instinctivement, nos visages se rapprochent et nos lèvres se retrouvent.

Le baiser est aussi doux que réconfortant, continuant le travail des précédentes plaisanteries et anéantissant nos inquiétudes concernant notre enfant.

Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres pour l'approfondir, mais elle recule subitement.

Je suis un peu frustré sortir de ma béatitude aussi brutalement, mais les yeux grands ouverts de Hinata efface tout énervement.

-Hinata, ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandé-je, soudain inquiet.

Elle ne répond pas, mais baisse les yeux, toujours aussi choquées.

Je suis son regard, et me fige.

De l'eau s'écoule le long de ses jambes, et une petite flaque s'est formée à ses pieds.

Sur le coup je ne réalise pas pleinement ce qui est en train d'arriver.

Mes yeux se lèvent vers les siens, et c'est envoyant ce bonheur nerveux que tout se met en place dans ma tête…

Je suis rarement nerveux. Même le jour où j'ai succédé à mon père au poste de Hokage, il y a huit mois, mon assurance était plus que jamais présente.

Mais à cet instant précis, le vent de panique me submerge au point de me faire trembler.

-Il arrive, Naruto ! S'exclame Hinata, le soulagement évident dans sa voix.

Je trouve ça étrange d'entendre ce soulagement, sachant qu'elle le travail va commencer et que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour elle.

-Il arrive ? Répété-je bêtement.

Elle a un petit rire.

-Oui ! Il faut aller à l'hôpital tout de suite ! Presse-t-elle.

…

Les trois heures qui viennent de s'écouler ont eu raison de mon endurance. Les événements se sont succédé, sans me laisser le temps de suivre la cadence. Et me voilà, près de Hinata, dans une salle d'accouchement; elle, allongée dans une blouse bleue ciel sur une table d'examen, les jambes écartées, et moi, assis sur une chaise, tenant sa main gauche avec les miennes.

Le trajet vers l'hôpital de Konoha a été l'enfer. Juste le jour qu'il ne le fallait pas, toutes les rues se sont bouchées. Ca nous a pris une heure entière pour arriver ici, alors qu'on est normalement à quinze minutes en voiture.

Pour bien empirer les choses, les contractions de Hinata ont très vite commencé, et ses gémissements de douleur, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, ont failli me tuer… Heureusement que le bébé n'est pas sorti entre-temps…

Ca a pris encore deux heures pour que la dilatation soit suffisante et qu'on nous conduise là où l'on est en ce moment.

Hinata sue abondamment; et ses yeux font part de sa fatigue. Mais à mes yeux, elle est plus belle que jamais.

Je passe un linge sur son visage, tout en lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement.

-Tu es si forte, Hinata ! Tiens bon, c'est presque terminé.

Elle m'adresse un sourire fatigué, mais débordant d'amour quand même.

-Je t'aime. Confie-t-elle.

-Je t'aime encore plus. Rétorqué-je.

A cet instant, je suis persuadé que c'est vrai. Mon amour pour ma femme est si grand, que je doute qu'il puisse être égalé.

Elle allait répondre, mais son visage se tord de douleur sous le coup d'une contraction, et sa respiration se bloque.

Si ce n'était pas pour le petit être à l'intérieur d'elle, j'aurais dit aux médecins de tout arrêter, à la vue de tant de souffrance.

C'est difficile de regarder la personne que vous vous efforcez de protéger à tout prix souffrir ainsi, et ce, sans que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit.

Au lieu de dire une bêtise, je me penche vers elle et embrasse son front, cherchant à lui donner le peu de force émotionnelle qui me reste.

-Hinata, il est temps.

Mon regard se tourne vers Ino, qui vient de prendre place sur le siège en face du lit.

Je reporte mes yeux sur ma femme pour la voir prendre une grande inspiration et acquiescer.

Ma poigne sur sa main se renforce, et le mot « pousse » se fait entendre, encore et encore, accompagné par les plaintes douloureuses de Hinata.

…

Après dix minutes qui m'ont paru infernales, un cri strident met fin à notre calvaire et accélère le rythme de mon cœur.

Hinata a les yeux fermés et le visage encore plus éreinté, mais un beau sourire peint tout de même ses lèvres.

-Naruto, viens couper le cordon ! Incite Ino, souriante.

Malgré mon envie, j'hésite quand même à laisser Hinata.

Ino comprend très vite.

-Ca ne prendra que quelques secondes, promis.

-Vas-y, chéri. Renchérit Hinata, d'une voix faible. Je n'irai nulle part, ne t'en fais pas. Continue-t-elle en souriant.

Ses encouragements me poussent à me lever…

Et ma rencontre avec ma fille a eu le même effet sur moi que ma rencontre avec Hinata. Ma respiration se coupe, mon cœur s'emballe et c'est comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Pour l'instant, elle n'est qu'une petite boule toute rose, potelet et aux mêmes cheveux que ça mère, mais je sais, pile à cet instant, que mon amour pour elle ne connaîtra aucune limite.

C'est la main tremblante que je coupe le cordon ombilical.

Trop tôt, Ino l'éloigne de moi pour l'examiner et la nettoyer… J'aurais voulu protester, mais je suis encore sous le choc; et c'est pour le mieux, je pense.

Elle revient avec le bébé, mon bébé, emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue ciel, et me le tend.

C'est avec l'aisance d'un père qui s'est entraîné des mois à l'avance que je la prends dans mes bras, faisant bien en sorte qu'elle soit le plus à l'aise possible.

Les petits bruits qu'elle faits, alors qu'elle s'adapte à son environnement, sont exquis à mes oreilles… C'est le portrait craché de Hinata. Ca ne pouvait pas mieux tomber… Mais c'est surtout quand elle ouvre les yeux, deux pupilles identiques aux miennes, que je sens ma poitrine se réchauffer et les émotions me nouer la gorge.

-Naruto, je peux la voir ? Me vient la voix de Hinata.

Sortant de mon transe et me remettant tant bien que mal de mes émotions, je cède à sa demande et place notre fille dans ses bras.

En la voyant, elle halète de surprise et d'émerveillement. Et je constate, à ses yeux larmoyants, que son amour pour elle sera aussi inconditionnel que le mien.

La vue de la femme de ma vie avec le fruit de notre amour si précieux a raison de moi.

Je passe doucement mes bras autour d'elles et les enlace, les joues mouillées par mes propres larmes.

-Oh Naruto, elle est parfaite ! S'exclame Hinata entre deux sanglots.

Notre enfant nous fixe, l'air curieux, et ça ne fait que renforcer nos pleurs.

-Il faut reconnaître qu'on est très doué, toi et moi. Déclaré-je en souriant.

Elle rit entre ses larmes.

Le bruit d'un flash se fait entendre, et Hinata et moi nous tournons en même temps vers Ino.

Effectivement, elle vient de nous prendre en photo, aussi émue que nous.

-Désolée, vous êtes trop beaux, comme ça. Je devais immortaliser le moment. Explique-t-elle, effaçant ses larmes.

J'ai un sourire indulgent.

-Envoie-nous juste un exemplaire. Lui dis-je.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Promet-elle en se rapprochant de nous. Toutes mes félicitations !

-Merci Ino. Dit Hinata, la voix chargée de gratitude. Merci pour tout.

Ino a un geste de la main, pour dire que ce n'est rien du tout.

-Ah ça ! C'est normal ! Et puis, tu m'as grandement facilité la tâche; la plupart des mères explosent et deviennent insupportables quand elles accouchent. Rit-elle.

J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Hinata dans cet état. Pour moi —et pour tout son entourage, j'en suis sûr—, elle est l'élégance personnifiée. Une transformation subite en Godzilla m'aurait traumatisé…

-Alors, vous avez choisi un nom ?

-Hikari. Répond-on en même temps.

Nous avons déjà longuement discuté de ce détail, il y a deux mois.  
>Nous voulions un prénom qui ait une signification particulière, se rapportant à notre vie. Et nous avons tout envisagé, des arbres jusqu'aux étoiles en passant par les rizières et les montagnes… Finalement nous avons choisi celui-là, pour une fille.<p>

-Lumière. Traduit Ino.

Nous acquiesçons, ravis.

-Très bon choix. Approuve-t-elle. Au fait, j'ai appelé Kiba et il a dit qu'il préviendra tout le monde… Ca prendra quand même beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent, il y a des bouchons partout.

Cette information me fait froncer les sourcils… ce n'est pas normal…

Je décide, néanmoins, de m'occuper de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, ma famille passe avant tout.

…

J'ai insisté pour être le premier à habiller Hikari. Ca a été une expérience fantastique. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de caresser sa joue ou ses bras ou de l'embrasser tendrement le front, au cours du processus.

Puis, Hinata lui a donné le lait, pendant que je prenais des photos de la scène, toujours aussi ému, admirant la beauté de ma femme, une fois de plus.

Quand Hikari s'est endormie, on l'a transférée, avec Hinata, dans une chambre, à l'étage.

Celle-ci s'est également très vite endormie, une fois installée.

Je saisis cette occasion pour me glisser momentanément dans mon rôle de Hokage et de chef du dodécagone.

Je sors de la chambre et jette un œil sur mon téléphone, chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis que Hinata s'est réveillée, ce matin.

Je me sens aussitôt bombardé de toutes parts. Les messages et mails de félicitations se sont entassés, et je sais déjà que je devrais organiser une mini-conférence de presse pour remercier tout le monde… J'ai l'impression que chaque citoyen de la ville s'est senti dans l'obligation de me faire part de leur joie pour moi. Je souris légèrement à toute cette affection. Ca prouve que j'ai pu établir cette relation que je souhaitais tant avoir avec eux…

Aussi, plusieurs articles sont déjà en ligne, répandant encore plus les nouvelles.

Cette découverte m'agace, me rappelant brutalement la manie de la presse à vouloir connaître le moindre détail de notre vie privée. Mon impuissance face à tout ça me frustre encore plus. Je suis le Hokage et Hinata est la femme la plus puissante du monde. Bien sûr, ça fascine les gens et cette fascination ne s'en ira pas de si tôt.

Devant tant d'animosité face à la naissance de Hikari, je suis soulagé que personne n'ait eu vent de notre rendez-vous avec Ino, il y a deux jours. Les commentaires seraient allés bon train et auront encore plus dérangé Hinata. Dieu sait ce que je serais prêt à faire pour la protéger…

J'en suis encore à la consultation de mes mails, quand ma mère m'appelle.

-Maman ?

-Félicitations, mon grand ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Je souris tendrement à l'entente de sa voix.

-Merci, maman.

-C'est une fille, il paraît ! Comment elle est ?

Ma frustration envers la presse monte d'un cran. Je voulais annoncer moi-même la nouvelle…

-Tu la verras quand tu seras ici. La provoqué-je.

Elle lâche un bruit plutôt amusant, à l'autre bout du fil.

-Très bien…

Je sais qu'elle fait la moue, en ce moment.

-Les embouteillages sont infernales, ici. Ca va prendre quelque temps. Annonce-t-elle.

-On ne bouge pas d'ici, t'inquiète. La rassuré-je.

-Et Hinata ?

-Elle se repose encore.

-Je vois… Félicite-la de notre part, à ton père et moi… Et ton père te félicite. Dit-elle.

Mes joues commencent à me faire mal, à force de sourire.

-Remercie-le, et passe-lui le bonjour.

-Ce sera fait. A plus tard, chéri.

-A plus, maman.

Je raccroche et compose un autre numéro.

-Comment c'était ? Demande Sasuke, le moment où il décroche, avec sa voix impassible.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Lui dis-je.

Je voulais que ça passe pour du sarcasme, mais le bonheur m'empêche de le faire correctement.

-Riche en émotions. Informé-je.

-Je serais là-bas d'ici trois heures. M'informe-t-il.

-D'accord. Ca tombe bien, je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Il comprend vite que je ne peux pas parler de ça au téléphone, et se contente d'acquiescer.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de tous ces événements, mais mon affection pour lui vient de s'approfondir. Sasuke n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Lui et moi avons atteint un point où les mots sont rarement nécessaires pour savoir ce que l'autre pense.

La ligne se coupe, et je rejoins ma petite famille, décidant d'oublier mes devoirs jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sasuke. Elles dorment encore, et je profite de cet instant pour les admirer, l'une après l'autre, en me disant que je suis probablement l'homme le plus heureux sur terre.

…

Kiba, Shino et Itachi, les meilleurs amis de Hinata sont nos premiers visiteurs.

Ils étaient dans le coin et ça leur a juste pris quarante-cinq minutes pour venir.

Etant donné les circonstances, c'est un record.

Ils sont arrivés avec des cadeaux.

Kiba et Shino ont fabriqués plusieurs aliènes en peluche… Il paraît qu'ils se promènent partout avec, depuis la fin du huitième mois de la grossesse de Hinata. Celle-ci a éclaté doucement de rire en voyant leurs cadeaux. Moi-même, je les ai trouvées extrêmement mignonnes.

Itachi, lui, plus raisonnable, a offert un mobilo avec les dernières créatures magiques de la télévision.

Nous lui en sommes reconnaissants, se sentant bêtes de ne pas avoir pensé à en acheter nous-mêmes… C'est probablement pour ça qu'il a choisi ce cadeau. C'est quelqu'un de très observateur, et il passe assez de temps avec Hinata pour savoir ce qui nous manquait.

-Ca alors, Naruto. S'exclame doucement Kiba, quand les remerciements étaient dites. Elle est aussi moche que toi !

Toute la pièce rit, sauf moi.

Loin d'être amusé, je fusille Kiba des yeux.

-De un, elle ressemble à Hinata, pas à moi. Dis-je, menaçant. Et de deux, c'est le plus beau bébé du monde alors ferme-là !

Ca ne fait que l'amuser encore plus.

Mes yeux se plissent dangereusement. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir une once d'instinct de survie, cet homme.

Voyant que je ne me calme pas, il finit par lever la main en forme d'excuse.

-Ca va, calme-toi, je plaisantais, c'est tout… Bon sang, je vois déjà quel genre de père tu vas être. Remarque-t-il.

-Laisse-le tranquille, Kiba. Réprimande Hinata, pas le moins du monde vexée.

-Pourquoi suis-je le seul à prendre ça au sérieux ? Il a ouvertement insulté notre fille, quand même ! M'adressé-je à ma femme, scandalisé.

-Ce n'était qu'une blague, Naruto. Tente Shino.

Quand je vois qu'il n'y a aucune hostilité chez Kiba, je me calme finalement…

Je soupire, avouant que je m'étais emporté pour rien.

-Excuse-moi, la paternité monte vite à la tête. M'excusé-je.

Heureusement, Kiba sait qu'il ne doit pas ma provoquer davantage aujourd'hui, et se contente de hocher la tête.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Itachi décide de parler quand la tension descend d'un cran.

-Plus sérieusement, beau boulot, vous deux ! Elle est vraiment magnifique.

Hinata lui lance un sourire loin d'être innocent.

-C'est très facile d'en faire, tu sais !

Le silence tombe dans la pièce à ce qui doit être la première blague salace en public de ma femme. Toutefois, il est très vite remplacé par un rire général, plutôt choqué… Moi-même, j'ai du mal à y croire.

-Bah dis donc, Naruto commence à déteindre sur toi. Remarque Itachi.

-Ce n'est que justice, interviens-je. Elle m'a bien converti aux sciences fictions, elle.

Les rires s'amplifient… C'est un miracle que nous n'ayons pas réveillé Hikari.

…

Sai arrive une demi-heure plus tard, Kiba et moi saisissons cette occasion pour nous moquer gentiment de lui, sous les yeux désapprobateurs des autres. Tout y passe: sa peau pâle, ses cheveux lisses, sa ressemblance avec Sasuke, et même sa passion pour la peinture.

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre nos piques, ayant été quelque peu antisocial avant d'avoir rencontré Hinata et intégré notre bande d'amis. Ca rend la chose encore plus délectable.

-Vraiment, Hinata, comment tu peux travailler avec lui ? Demande Kiba, en riant.

Elle plisse les yeux.

-Lâchez-le un peu, on s'entend très bien, lui et moi. Dit-elle, un peu triste pour son associé.

Ne voulant pas la contrarier, j'arrête de le chambrer, mais Kiba continue sur sa lancée.

Ce sont les menaces d'Ino de le faire sortir s'il n'arrêtait pas, quand elle faisait son tour, qui ont tout fait cessé.

-Hikari est très belle. Dit Sai, de ce ton factuel dont lui seul a le secret, quand, enfin, il peut parler sans se faire couper la parole.

J'envoie un sourire fier à Kiba, qui me tire la langue comme un gamin… Je sens que je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre les gens dire que ma fille est belle !

-Merci, Sai. Répond Hinata, aussi fière que moi.

…

Eventuellement, nos amis se sont retirés dans la salle d'attente pour laisser la place aux autres. Il y a quand même une limite à ce que l'hôpital autorise, même à un Hokage —et je m'étais fixé pour principe de ne jamais faire d'abus de pouvoir si ce n'était pas pour ma famille—, et nous étions bien trop nombreux pour tenir dans une aussi petite pièce.

En début d'après-midi, mes parents, Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, ainsi que le père de Hinata arrivent enfin à l'hôpital.

Ma mère était un peu sur les nerfs en arrivant, irritée par le problème de bouchons, mais la vue de sa petite fille a eu le don de lui redonner le sourire. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi émerveillée de ma vie. Elle a même serré Hinata dans ses bras, et l'a remerciée plusieurs fois.  
>Ca fait deux ans que ma mère a accepté mon choix d'être avec Hinata, mais j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. J'ai toujours le reflexe de me méfier d'elle, à chaque fois qu'elle s'approche de ma femme. Elle lui a dit trop d'horreurs par le passé, horreurs qu'elle ne méritait même pas, et tout ça juste parce qu'elle préférait que je sois avec une autre. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à baisser complètement ma garde.<p>

Hinata m'a déjà réprimandé à ce sujet, mais quand il en vient de sa sécurité, je ne suis prêt à faire aucune concession… Heureusement, elle n'a plus insisté quand je lui ai dit ça. Ma mère devra prouver sa bonne foi à plusieurs reprises avant que je lui pardonne ce qu'elle a fait.

Mon père, lui, était plus calme en arrivant. Le bonheur que j'ai lu dans ses yeux, quand il a rencontré ma fille, m'a tiré une petite larme.

Il a félicité Hinata, tout aussi chaleureusement que ma mère, mais ça ne m'a pas autant dérangé. Il l'a acceptée, dès qu'il a su que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Il s'est même opposé à ma mère jusqu'au bout, et a été un soutien moral supplémentaire pour ma femme, durant son processus de réconciliation avec son propre père. Je crois que maintenant, il est devenu un deuxième père pour elle. Je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

Hiashi Hyuga, mon beau-père, était plus réservé, mais je sais qu'au fond, il est fou de joie. Comment je le sais ? Il m'a pris dans ses bras en arrivant, a embrassé Hinata sur le front, et a regardé Hikari comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde… Pour moi, elle l'est…

Ma relation avec lui a bien évolué au cours de ces sept ans.

Il fut un temps où je le détestais et le maudissais pour tout ce qu'il faisait subir à sa fille. La nuit, je rêvais qu'il mourrait dans un accident de voiture ou étranglé, si possible, par moi. J'en étais venu au point où je devais me blesser exprès pour ne pas me ruer sur lui parce qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

Mais il a changé, et a fait tout son possible pour se repentir de ses pêchers. C'est toujours le cas. J'ai été témoin de tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour que sa fille lui pardonne et lui accorde une deuxième chance… Il m'a même surpris, des fois. Il était réellement prêt à tout pour elle.

J'ai donc commencé à revoir ma position, et à reconsidérer l'idée de lui pardonner moi-même, pour Hinata.  
>Ca a pris beaucoup de temps, mais maintenant, on peut se détendre en compagnie de l'autre. Je n'irai pas encore pêcher avec lui, mais je pense que ça viendra.<p>

Hikari a dormi tout du long.

…

Kô arrive peu de temps après, avec de petites salopettes en jean pour Hikari. Elles étaient adorables.

C'est à ce moment que ma fille décide de se réveiller. Et c'est avec une étrange possessivité, que je réprime à grand effort, que je regarde notre ami la prendre dans ses bras.

Comme tout le monde, il fond à sa vue, et ne peut s'empêcher de lui embrasser la joue et de lui parler de façon inintelligible.

Après deux minutes, ne pouvant plus le supporter, je me lève et la lui prend subtilement, tout en la cajolant.

Visiblement, je n'étais pas aussi discret que je le pensais: quand je lève les yeux, deux paires d'yeux gris me regardent, amusés.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto, je ne la kidnapperai jamais. Se moque Kô.

Hinata rit doucement, attendrie par mon comportement.

-Soyons patients avec lui, Kô. Il a juste besoin de temps pour avoir Hikari pour lui tout seul ! Taquine-t-elle.

-Je veux bien la partager avec toi ! Rétorqué-je, tout aussi plaisantin.

-Tu as intérêt, elle doit se nourrir.

Nous rions de bon cœur.

-Vous êtes parfaits, tous les trois. Constate Kô.

Hinata et moi échangeons un sourire entendu. Si nous paraissions aussi parfaits ensemble, c'est parce que nous nous sentons parfaits, ensemble. Hinata est celle qui m'a fait croire à la théorie des âmes qui sont séparées à la naissance et qui ne cherchent qu'à se retrouver.

-Ca me manque presque de ne plus vivre avec vous. Tout cet amour me manque.

Kô a vécu avec nous, dans un appartement en centre-ville, durant les cinq ans que Hinata et moi étions ensemble. Quand nous nous sommes mariés, il est éventuellement retourné au manoir des Hyuga, pour nous laisser notre intimité.

Il nous manque souvent, c'est vrai. Avec mon père, Shino, Kiba, Itachi et Hanabi, c'était la seule personne à accepter entièrement ma relation avec ma femme, à l'époque. Bien sûr, ça a changé quand nous nous sommes mariés…

-Tu nous manques aussi. Répond Hinata. Mais tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Kô sourit.

-Bien sûr.

…

Comme il l'a dit au téléphone, Sasuke arrive à l'hôpital trois heures après son appel.

Sa réaction à la vue de Hikari m'a amusé.

Il est resté là, à regarder ma fille dormir, pendant quelques minutes, avant de se décider à parler.

-Tu es sûre que Hinata n'a pas fait ce bébé toute seule ? Il n'y a aucune trace de toi en elle. Remarque-t-il.

C'était difficile de me retenir de rire quand il me fait ce genre de réflexion… Hinata n'a pas entendu, elle aussi dort profondément, n'ayant pas encore tout à fait récupéré après l'accouchement.

-Je t'assure qu'on l'a faite à deux. J'ai même encore de très bons souvenirs de la conception. Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Sasuke a le même sourire, comprenant le sous-entendu.

-Et si, elle a quand même un peu de moi en elle. Elle a mes yeux. Mais puisqu'elle dort, tu ne peux pas voir.

Un silence s'en suit, durant lequel, nous observons le petit bout de choux endormi devant nous.

-Félicitations, Naruto. Finit-il par dire.

Sans prévenir, je le prends dans mes bras, dans un élan d'affection.

Ca me rappelle le jour de mon mariage, où il m'a fait la tête parce que j'ai pu nouer mon nœud papillon tout seul. Il était si mignon ce jour-là –bien que j'aie gardé cette réflexion pour moi, je tenais à ma vie—, et il est tout aussi mignon aujourd'hui.

Il répond maladroitement à mon étreinte, avant que je ne le lâche, et que je ne descende un peu de mon nuage… Il est temps de parler affaire.

-Bon. Changeons un peu de sujet. C'est quoi tous ces bouchons ? M'enquis-je, sérieux.

-Quelqu'un a mis le système sens dessus dessous. On essaie encore de savoir qui.

Je hoche la tête, songeur.

-J'ai demandé à l'équipe informatique du dodécagone de surveiller les agissements de quelques pirates que j'ai surpris en train d'essayer de jouer aux durs avec nous, hier. Et c'est peut-être juste une coïncidence, mais je me dis que s'ils arrivent à faire sauter quelques uns de nos pare-feux, pirater le système routier doit être du gâteau, puisqu'il est moins complexe.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi ? Ce sont deux choses complètement différentes.

-Si ce que j'avance est juste, c'est peut-être un simple entraînement, pour passer inaperçu… Un imprévu a dû survenir, et ils se sont retrouvés piégés. Ou alors, ils cherchent délibérément à attirer l'attention, qui sait… En tout cas, demande à l'équipe de reprendre le contrôle sur le système, de renforcer la sécurité et de repérer ces mecs… On a besoin de rétablir l'ordre, ça ne doit pas se reproduire. Dis-je, le plus sérieusement possible.

Sasuke hoche la tête.

-Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Chôji , Lee et moi sommes sur le coup. Annonce-t-il.

-Parfait. Dis à Shikamaru de me remplacer à la tour du Hokage pour quelques jours. Je reste avec Hinata et Hikari jusqu'à ce qu'elles sortent de l'hôpital. Et toi, prends les rênes du dodécagone, s'il te plaît.

-OK… Au fait, les autres viendront rendre visite demain.

Je hoche la tête.

Il me regarde longuement, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ?

-Je me disais que tu as bien changé… Quand je pense qu'on t'a laissé en-dehors de ces histoires de dodécagone il y a sept ans parce qu'on pensait que tu n'étais pas encore asses mature…

Ca me tire un large sourire.

-Je suis plus charismatique, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je, enthousiaste.

-Oui… mais toujours aussi niais, par contre. Se moque-t-il gentiment.

Je lui tire la langue.

-Je m'en fous, c'est comme ça que Hinata m'aime ! M'exclamé-je joyeusement.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Sasuke Uchiha est mon meilleur ami: je peux être autoritaire un instant et un vrai gamin, une seconde plus tard…

Son regard se porte tout d'un coup sur le lit, derrière moi, et un sourire chaleureux s'affiche sur son visage.

Je me retourne pour voir Hinata lui sourire aussi chaleureusement.

-Félicitations Hinata. Elle a l'air en très bonne santé. Félicite-t-il de ce ton doux qu'il n'emploie qu'avec elle.

J'ai constaté depuis longtemps que pratiquement tout le monde a ce point faible quand il s'agit de ma femme. Elle a l'air tellement innocente qu'on veut tous la protéger.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y faire, mais je commence à m'adapter. Après tout, c'est moi, qu'elle a épousé.

-Oui, grâce au ciel ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Elle pèse combien ?

-Quatre kilos cent ! Répond-elle fièrement.

Nous sourions tous les deux à sa réponse. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avoir dix neuf à une matière qui était difficile pour elle.

-Bravo pour ça. Dit Sasuke, visiblement amusé. Je dois y aller. Annonce-t-il subitement.

-OK. Tiens-moi au courant.

-Hn. Au revoir, Hinata.

-Au revoir.

Je viens prendre place près d'elle, sur le bord du lit.

Elle me regarde avec un inquisiteur.

-Tu dois retourner travailler ?

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Pas tout de suite. Ils peuvent gérer la crise sans moi.

-Quelle crise ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu te soucies de ça. Refusé-je.

-Naruto, quelle crise ?

Je soupire, résigné, devant son expression implacable. Je ne peux jamais lui cacher quoi que ce soit, quand elle fait cette tête.

-Des gens cherchent à faire les malins, et ils ont piraté le système routier de la ville. C'est ce qui a provoqué ces embouteillages.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Tu devrais aller les aider. Personne n'est meilleur que toi dans ce domaine. Et Hikari et moi serons toujours là quand tu reviendras.

Je secoue la tête.

-Mon équipe est très compétente, j'ai confiance en eux.

-Naruto-

-J'ai besoin d'être avec vous deux, aujourd'hui, Hinata. Laisse-moi être un tout petit peu égoïste, aujourd'hui. Supplié-je.

Je suis si bien, dans ma petite bulle… C'est irresponsable, je sais très bien, mais je ne peux m'amener à m'en faire, là, tout de suite.

Ca a l'air d'effacer tout autre argument qu'elle ait pu préparer… Moi aussi, je peux me montrer persuasif, quand je veux.

Elle ne répond pas, néanmoins, hésitant toujours.

Je soupire.

-OK. On fait un marché. J'irai leur donner un coup de main si d'ici deux heures, ils n'arrivent pas à régler le problème. D'accord ?

Ca l'apaise instantanément.

-D'accord. Dit-elle en souriant, avant de bailler. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Se plaint-elle.

-C'est normal, mon ange. Tu viens de faire sortir un magnifique bébé de quatre kilos cent de ton utérus. N'importe qui serait dans le même état, après ça.

Elle ne répond pas. Je vois qu'elle lutte contre le sommeil.

Je me penche pour embrasser son front.

-Repose-toi, maintenant. Murmuré-je.

Elle finit par céder à la fatigue et se rendort.

…

Les bonnes nouvelles arrivent une heure et demie plus tard.

-Ca y est. Annonce Sasuke, au téléphone. L'équipe informatique les a trouvés et ils ont été escortés au poste par les forces spéciales.

-On sait pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?

-Pour une espèce de concours. Répond Sasuke, dédaigneusement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une petite nostalgie de l'époque où j'étais à la place des ces délinquants, de l'autre côté de l'arène.

Coincer les méchants me donne une très grande satisfaction, mais il y a une sorte de choc d'adrénaline délicieux qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs qu'en faisant quelque chose d'interdit.

Je me remets bien vite, néanmoins. Ce n'est pas le moment de se replonger dans ces souvenirs.

-Très bon boulot. Et est-ce qu'ils ont réparé les dégâts du système ? M'enquis-je.

-Oui, mais les améliorations sont encore en cours de développement.

-Ok. S'il te plaît, dis-leur de m'envoyer le code quand il sera terminé, pour que je l'examine.

-Hn.

La porte s'ouvre subitement, et Sakura Haruno entre dans la pièce.

-Je te laisse, Sakura vient d'arriver. Annoncé-je à Sasuke.

-Ok.

La ligne se coupe.

-Salut. Dit-elle doucement, lançant des petits regards à Hinata qui dort toujours.

-Salut. Répondis-je doucement.

-Je suis désolée de n'arriver que maintenant, je viens de rentrer de mon intervention à Suna et il y a des embouteillages de fous, dehors. S'excuse-t-elle.

Je me lève et m'avance vers elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas… Ca a été comme ça toute la journée. En fait, ce sont des pirates informatiques qui ont fait un concours.

Ses yeux couleur émeraude se remplissent d'inquiétude.

-Quoi ?

-Mais c'est réglé, maintenant. Sasuke et les autres ont fait un très bon travail. La rassuré-je.

-Je vois…

Elle se tourne vers le berceau et un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Naruto, elle est magnifique !

Je me contente de sourire.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Sakura a été tellement de choses pour moi, avant et après que j'ai rencontré Hinata. Mon premier amour, ma première relation sérieuse, ma première grande déception, ma meilleure amie, et ensuite une étrangère pendant tant d'année que je ne sais plus comment l'aborder…

Depuis mon mariage, nous essayons tant bien que mal de renouer des liens, mais notre relation est loin d'être au beau fixe. Le fait qu'elle ait été la cause des hostilités entre ma mère, Hinata et moi, n'arrange pas la situation… Si ça n'en tenait qu'à ma mère, elle m'aurait forcée à l'épouser il a des années. Et même maintenant, elle est plus proche de Sakura que de Hinata. Celle-ci ne s'en fait pas du tout pour ça, mais moi, ça me dérange…

Elle est maintenant avec Sora, un bon ami à moi, depuis un peu plus d'un an, mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire assez confiance pour ne pas essayer de briser mon couple, une deuxième fois… Je sais que Hinata et moi sommes maintenant plus forts que jamais, mais la seule idée qu'on puisse vouloir nous séparer m'horripile.

-C'est Hinata tout craché. Finis-je par dire.

Elle hoche la tête, visiblement sans aucune amertume en elle.

-C'est vrai… Comment elle va ? S'enquit-elle, regardant dans la direction du lit.

Je l'imite et sens mon regard s'adoucir de lui-même.

-Bien… Très heureuse… Elle est juste un peu fatiguée.

-C'est normal, ça a dû être difficile d'accoucher de votre fille.

-Elle s'appelle Hikari. Répondis-je doucement; les présentations devaient être faites.

-Lumière. Traduit-elle, comme Ino l'a fait, ce matin. Ca a l'air de lui aller comme un gant ! Approuve-t-elle.

-Je pense aussi…

Un silence gêné s'en suit, avant que je ne me décide à le briser, le trouvant trop pesant.

-Comment ça va avec Sora ?

Je suis incroyablement soulagé de voir son regard s'adoucir et un petit sourire timide naître sur son visage, au son de prénom de son petit-ami.

-Intense. Confie-t-elle. Je ne sais pas encore où ça va nous mener, mais je sais que je veux que ça dure.

Je suis plutôt heureux d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. J'ai un peu honte de ma joie égoïste, mais je me dis que tant que tout le monde est heureux, que je sois content pour eux ou pour moi, ça ne change pas vraiment grand-chose…

Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai l'impression que je peux enfin construire une amitié saine pour tout le monde.

-C'est bien. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches en lui, dans ce cas.

Et ma sincérité me surprend.

Elle rougit légèrement.

-Je crois avoir trouvé, déjà.

-Alors, c'est génial ! M'exclamé-je en souriant largement.

Elle me rend mon sourire et hoche la tête.

A cet instant, on se comprend sans se parler. Nous nous sommes vraiment aimés, à une époque, mais ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Je suis passé à autre chose plus rapidement qu'elle, mais elle a fini par lâcher prise, elle aussi. Maintenant, nous avons tous les deux des personnes que nous chérissons beaucoup plus et beaucoup mieux. Nous tournons enfin définitivement une page, et ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-Sakura. Appelle Hinata.

Nous nous tournons en même temps vers elle.

Hinata ne sourit pas, mais son expression est plutôt amicale, étant donné les circonstances.

Les deux femmes se sont détestées pendant des années. Mais depuis que j'ai épousé Hinata, les choses ont changé. Il n'y a plus vraiment d'hostilité entre elles. On ne les verra probablement jamais faire du shopping ensemble, mais on n'a plus l'impression de s'être téléporté au pôle nord quand elles sont dans la même pièce. Et ça, c'est un vrai progrès.

-Bonsoir, Hinata. Toutes mes félicitations. Votre fille est un vrai trésor ! Dit Sakura en souriant légèrement.

Elle a l'air sincère, et je sais de quoi je parle.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je sens une hésitation dans sa voix, mais je qui suis-je pour l'en blâmer ? Sakura a été trop volatile pour qu'on puisse la croire tout de suite, quand il s'agit de Hinata.

Sakura doit sentir que l'atmosphère devient bizarre…

-Je vais retrouver les autres, maintenant. Finit-elle par dire.

-D'accord. Répondis-je.

Je ne veux pas la retenir. J'ai appris qu'il fallait faire les choses petit à petit avec elle. Et ce n'est sûrement pas Hinata qui protestera.

-A plus tard. S'adresse-t-elle à nous.

-Oui, à plus tard.

Et elle sort de la pièce.

Je reprends ma place dans ma chaise près du lit de Hinata, qui se met sur le côté pour me faire face.

-Comment tu te sens ?

J'ai l'impression de lui avoir posé cette question des centaines de fois, aujourd'hui.

-Physiquement ou émotionnellement ?

-Les deux. Dis-je ne fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis encore fatiguée, mais je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux après cette sieste. Et je suis sur un petit nuage. Finit-elle avec un sourire brillant.

Vu qu'elle semble éviter le sujet, je décide de lui poser directement la question. Allez, qu'on en finisse !

-Et par rapport à Sakura ? Demandé-je prudemment.

Son sourire se flétrit, mais garde quand même sa place.

Elle me considère pendant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il est difficile pour moi de la regarder droit dans les yeux et masquer mon inquiétude.

Elle finit par soupirer.

-Comme à chaque fois que je la croise, j'imagine…

-Mais encore ? Pressé-je.

-Je me méfie d'elle… Et je pense que ça sera toujours le cas.

Le contraire m'aurait surpris. Après tout ce qu'elle a subit à cause de Sakura… Même une femme aussi compréhensive que Hinata a ses limites.

En sondant ces yeux qui ne m'ont jamais absolument rien caché, et qui, j'espère, ne me cacheront jamais rien, je lis une question que, je sais, elle n'ose pas poser.

-On a parlé de Hikari, puis de Sora.

Elle rougit doucement, baisse les yeux, et a un petit sourire timide, me rappelant une enfant qui vient d'être prise, la main dans la bonbonnière.

-Elle dit que sa relation avec Sora était intense, et qu'elle trouve en lui ce qu'elle a toujours recherché chez un homme.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Tu penses qu'on peut la croire ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Attendons de voir… Mais qu'on puisse la croire ou non, ça ne changera jamais rien entre toi et moi. Lui promis-je, avec plus de ferveur que j'avais prévu.

Ca a l'air de la surprendre; elle passe sa main sur ma joue gauche, comme pour me rassurer.

-Je sais, Naruto. Dit-elle doucement mais fermement. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur nous deux depuis pratiquement six ans et demie, déjà… Je me demande juste si on peut permettre à Sakura de faire à nouveau partie de nos vies sans qu'elle essaie de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise.

J'ai un sourire soulagé, puis ris doucement de mon idiotie. Bien sûr que Hinata penserait ainsi ! C'est quelqu'un qui essaie de trouver le meilleur chez les gens, aussi désespérés soient leurs cas…

Je tourne le visage pour embrasser sa paume, lui témoignant toute mon admiration à son égard.

-Vous êtes merveilleuse, Hinata Uzumaki. Déclaré-je, doucement.

-C'est grâce à vous, Naruto Uzumaki. Sourit-elle, les yeux brillant d'amour.

Ces regards arrivent toujours à me couper le souffle et à faire bondir mon cœur.

La seconde d'après, elle recule dans son lit, et me tire vers elle.

-S'il te plaît, allonge-toi près de moi. Ordonne-t-elle.

Mon humeur devient instantanément joueuse et je lui lance un sourire sournois.

-Câlins sous la couette ?

Son visage s'empourpre, et ça a le don de rendre mon désir permanent pour elle, pratiquement incontrôlable. Je sens mes pupilles bleuir davantage et devenir plus intenses.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a remarqué mon état, et, bien qu'il soit évident que je viens d'enflammer la mèche en elle, une expression légèrement scandalisée s'affiche sur son visage.

-Un câlin platonique ! Souligne-t-elle fermement.

Je ris doucement et arrive, à grand peine, à ignorer mes besoins, en m'allongeant près d'elle et en la prenant dans mes bras.

Un soupire satisfait lui échappe quand elle pose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Tel un seul homme, nos regards se posent sur la petite bouille de Hikari qui est encore très loin, dans le pays des rêves.

-Elle va devenir un pilier, donc ? Demande Hinata, après quelques minutes de silence.

-…Ca dépendra de ses capacités au combat. On ne devient pas un pilier si on ne peut pas se battre.

-Mais même si elle savait se battre, elle aura quand même le droit de choisir, non ?

-On travaille tous sur la révision de cette règle en ce moment. D'ici ses seize ans, j'aurai une réponse à ta question.

Elle ne dit rien.

Hinata n'a rien contre l'organisation. Mais elle ne jure pas que par elle, non plus. Je ne connais pas encore son opinion concernant le principe d'héritage des postes, ce qui rend cette conversation plutôt délicate… Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler ouvertement. Moi-même, je ne suis pas sûr si je veux qu'on implique la chair de ma chair dans ces histoires.

-Mais tu veux lui apprendre à se battre. Reprend-elle.

-Oui. Ca, c'est non négociable. Ne serait-ce que pour empêcher les mains baladeuses de se balader sur elle. Grogné-je presque.

Ca lui tire un rire.

-Kiba a raison, je te vois d'ici, passer un interrogatoire à chacun de ses prétendants.

Je tique.

-Est-ce qu'on peut reparler de ça dans une petite douzaine d'années ? Elle vient à peine d'arriver dans ce monde et tu penses déjà aux autres hommes qui feront partie de sa vie ? Demandé-je offensé.

Ca ne dure pas longtemps, cependant. Un petit baiser sur ma joue de sa part, et j'oublie toute ma contrariété.

-D'accord. Excuse-moi.

-Je te pardonne.

-Merci. Murmure-t-elle.

-De rien. Murmuré-je en retour.

…

Je ferme doucement la porte de notre chambre et lève les bras au ciel en signe de triomphe.

-Elle s'est endormie ! M'exclamé-je doucement.

Hinata rit, en me voyant courir joyeusement vers le lit, et la rejoindre.

-J'ai réussi à l'endormir ! Répété-je. Tout seul !

Elle rit de plus belle.

-Je te félicite. Répond-elle joyeusement.

On a commencé à compter les points depuis que Hinata est sortie de l'hôpital, il y a deux jours. Si elle change cinq couches pendant une journée, j'en change cinq, également. Si je fais prendre le bain à Hikari le matin, c'est son tour le soir. Et si elle arrive à l'endormir seule, je peux en faire autant.

La seule chose qu'elle peut faire et pas moi, c'est lui donner le lait. C'est pour ça que j'attends avec impatience ses six mois, où je pourrai la nourrir, moi aussi.

Cette ambiance met un peu plus d'épice et de rire dans notre vie. Vraiment, nous nageons dans le bonheur.

Je m'allonge près d'elle et la serre dans mes bras, par derrière.

-Merci Hinata. Dis-je, ému.

-De quoi ?

-De me rendre aussi heureux. Tu illumines ma vie de tellement de façon !

Elle se blottit encore plus contre moi.

-Tu en fais pareil pour moi, Naruto.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mon cou, et une pensée me fait sourire.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-elle.

-Non, je pensais à mes vœux. Surtout à l'histoire des trois enfants.

Elle rit silencieusement, mais ne répond pas.

Je me redresse sur mon coude pour voir son visage.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Elle retrousse son nez. Je réprime l'envie de le croquer.

-Je te dirai ça après le deuxième. Contentons-nous d'abord de faire grandir Hikari, d'accord ?

Je lance ma tête en arrière pour m'esclaffer.

Et mon rire est contagieux, on dirait…

Quand on se calme enfin, je reprends place derrière elle, et enfouis à nouveau mon visage dans son cou…

C'est peut-être le fait de sentir toutes ses courbes parfaites contre mon corps, ou le fait que ça va bientôt faire une semaine que je ne l'ai pas touchée, ou pour une toute autre raison, mais mon corps s'enflamme, le sang dans mes veines se réchauffe, et mon cœur se met à battre beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort.

A sa respiration qui s'accélère, je sais que Hinata ressent la même fièvre que moi.

-Même si nos gènes sont faits les uns pour les autres, un peu… ou beaucoup d'entraînement pour le prochain bébé ne fera pas de mal, non ? Demandé-je, de cette vois suave qui, je sais, lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.

Elle frissonne contre moi.

-Je… Je suis bien d'accord. Dit-elle, essoufflée.

Je la mets sur son dos, et me poste au-dessus d'elle.

-J'espère que tu as bien récupéré, ça va être une longue nuit. Murmuré-je à son oreille, séducteur.

Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux et se serrent autour de quelques touffes, alors qu'elle halète de plaisir.

Un grognement d'appréciation m'échappe.

-Tu es insatiable. Dit-elle, avant de gémir quand je lui mordille l'oreille.

Je ris doucement, ma voix plus grave que la normale, mon contrôle de plus en plus difficile à garder.

-Juste pour toi, Hinata. Juste pour toi.

FIN

_**Voilà! :') Naruto, je ne t'oublierai jamais! **_


End file.
